Amor es compartir
by yessifer cullen hale
Summary: El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no búsca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. (OneShot)


**One Shot:**

**Amor es compartir.**

He llegado a la conclusión que amar no es solo dar, también es compartir secretos risas y sufrimientos, porque aveces los secretos no dichos, al amar, amenazan la realidad y la distorsionan para quién está a tu lado.

POV BELLA:

Estar aquí sentada pensanado ¿qué hubiera sido si realmente yo no hubera sido la hija loca de los Swan? Aunque no hablo de locura hablando del termino enfermedad, sino de esa locura llamada rebelión familiar, en la cual me enfrasqué en una locura llamada amor. Aunque un amor no es egoista y éste amor sí lo fue, no mi parte, si no por la de él.

Recordé como fui deslumbrada por un hombre 8 años mayor que yo. Un hombre por el cual rechacé mi vida, mis amigos, el amor de alguien que solo me queria a mí por lo que era ¡por mi cuerpo!

Si cierro los ojos puedo ver sus ojos verdes sexis mirarme con lujuria. Solo eso sentía él por mí. Lujuria. Aún recuerdo...

+++Flash Back Mode On+++

_-Buenas, ¿puedo ayudarle?- pregunté al hombre que veía la línea de patines para el hielo de niñas. _

_-Sí, de hecho- se giró y pude ver la perfección. Cabello cobrizo despeinado, ojos intensos y verdes. Bajé mi vista hasta unos labios gruesos y nariz recta con una mandíbula cuadrada. Sus labios estaban torcidos en una sonrisa. _

_Espabilé y presté atención._

_-¡Dígame señor! ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- traté de controlar mi voz, pero sonó con doble intención._

_-Si... bueno...- él me miró de arriba a abajo. Eso me calentó. Mis bragas se humedecieron ante su mirada jade fuego. ¡Agradecía a Alice por obligarme a ponerme una falda vaquera corta con convercs y una blusa de tiras finas rosada con el brasier azul oscuro! Éste hombre estaba aquí, viendome con la palabra sexo escrita en sus ojos. Apreté mis piernas. No era normal excitarme en el trabajo, menos con un extraño que era mayor; probablemente tendría 28 años ¡y yo solo 19!- puedes ayudarme muchísimo- su voz fue un susurro. Escuchamos a mamá hablar desde el mostrador. Sí, lo había olvidado, ésta tienda para patinaje artistico es de mi mama, la gran Renée Dwyer. Yo no soy solo Isabella, estudiante de literatura-. Quisiera éstos, en número diez, color rosa. ¡Son para mi sobrina!_

_Después que lo atendí entre miradas sexis, fui al descanso y me masturbé pensando en ese hombre. Mi orgasmo fue explosivo. _

_Pasaron los días y no volví a verlo. Traté de que eso no me afectara. "¿Quién es su sano juicio esta al pendiente de un cliente? Nadie", me respondí yo misma._

_Iba tan distríada que no noté un volvo plateado hasta que éste no me trancó el paso. Iba a gritar justo cuando el hombre del otro día salió de allí con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Te llevo?- preguntó mirando mi cuerpo con deseo y eso me encendió y no lo pensé. _

_-Sí._

+++Flash Back Mode Off+++

Ese sí y los que le siguieron, son los causantes que hoy, 26 de septiembre, esté sentada sola llorando.

Edward había estado raro. Hace un año que empecé a salir con él, pero cuando le dije que lo amaba sacó la carta de la edad; que él tenía, 29 años yo 20; que nadie aceptaría nuestra unión. Me enfrenté a él, a mi madre cuando se enteró la diferencia de edad...

Lo peor es que no escuché a Alice ni a Jake cuando me decían que era raro que Edward jamás me hubiera presentado su familia. Yo solo no los escuché. Así mi mundo comenzaba con él y terminaba con él.

Cuando le conté ésto él me compró un departamento, me dijo que si nadie nos apoyaba entonces que se jodieran, y fue fabuloso. Lo único, Edward jamás se quedaba a dormir, jamás, nunca.

Cuando lo enfrentaba y le reclamaba me decía que su familia no entendía que él se hubiera enamorado de una niña; que él, un doctor merecía otra mujer y que no quería que me ofendieran; que entendiera que él me amaba mucho como para perderme y yo de estupida le creí.

Luego comenzaron a ser esporádicos los días que podía venir. Solo venía a casa, me follaba y se iba porque su teléfono sonaba. Jamás pregunté, jamás quise ver que era, hasta ese día en la mañana, cuando caminando por el parque con un libro y feliz porque acaba de salir del médico, quien confirmó que iba tener un hijo de mi amor por Edward, lo vi.

Él estaba con una mujer mayor, como él, pero aún así hermosa, cabello rubio rojizo, enfundada en un pantalón de lino blanco y chaleco de igual color, con una camisa roja. Él iba de traje azul oscuro y llevaban una niña de, calculé yo, seis años igual a él y un varon de la misma edad, ¡y la niña corrió a él llamándolo papá! Y el bebé en brazos de la mujer también gritaba papá.

Mi mundo se derrumbó. Mi corazón se rompió. El libro y la ecografía se me cayeron. Llevé una mano a vientre y la Sra soltó al bebé y se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien, chica?- quise odiarla, pero entendí que no era su culpa, era mía. Yo permití que Edward me mintiera. Era su amante, su maldito secreto.

Me levanté y limpié mis lagrimas. Vi a Edward, y el terror en sus ojos era evidente.

-Tranquila señora, no es nada importante- me encogí de hombros, recogí mi libro y oculté el eco. No merecía saber que tendría un hijo conmigo, yo solo fui el desfogue de su matrimonio. "¡Maldita sea!", quise gritar-. Con permiso.

-¡Eh, chica, se te cayó ésto!

Mierda, en mi apuro solo guardé una foto del eco y no se me ocurrió guardar la prueba que decía en rojo brillante ¡positivo!

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y me miraron a mí y a mi vientre. El desgraciado no decía nada, solo seguía cargando al bebé que era igual a su mamá ¡y la niña sí tenía sus ojos! ¡Agarrada de su mano!

-Felicidades, los hijos son una bendición. ¿Verdad, Edward?

-¡Sí!- dijo-. ¿Nos vamos Tanya, niños?

"¡Agg, maldito bastardo!"

Fui al apartamento y lo destorcé. Mi rabia era grande.

Tenía algún dinero del que Edward me daba para mis gastos. Solo me pagaba. Que boba fui. Solo me pagó por ser su puta, pero yo saldría de esto.

Tomé el primer vuelo y me vine a vivir a Venezuela, más exactamente en la costa, a un pueblo llamado Chicichiriviche.

Han pasado 3 años. Jamás supe de Edward o de nadie más; solo Alice me visitaba.

Mi pequeño Andrew, crecía feliz. Era igual a su padre. Alice quiso hablarme de Edward. Al parecer tuvo la desfachatez de buscarme. Me dijo Alice que Jake lo golpeó, pero él solo repetía que tenía que encontrarme. Varias veces quiso decirme algo que dejó dicho, pero yo no quería saber nada de él, por eso lloraba hoy, porque no quería volver, pero Alice me dijo que mi madre estaba muy enferma y se estaba muriendo por conocer a su nieto.

Hablé con María, la dueña de la guardería junto a mí, para decirle que iría a mi país.

Esperaba volver pronto. No soportaría ver a Edward; a pesar que fui su amante, ¡yo lo amaba aún! Sí, soy débil y boba, lo sé, pero CJ era perfecto e igual a su padre. Me dolía cada vez que preguntaba por su papá, pero ¿qué podía decirle que no me dejara como una puta? Nada, nada podía decirle.

Dejé de llorar y me levanté de la mecedora que tenía en el corredor y fui acostarme con mi hombrecito perfeto.

A las once de la mañana toqué tierra estadounidense con mi hijo CJ de mi mano.

Él iba viendo todo. Me dijo que la gente hablaba cómica. Yo solo sonreí, pues aunque yo trataba de enseñarle el inglés, él seguía diciendo que los venezolanos ¡hablaban español!

Alice nos esperó en el aeropuerto. Nos quedaríamos con ella y su esposo Jasper.

Les insistí de quedarme en un hotel, pero Alice abrazando a mi bebé dijo que por encima de su cadaver su sobrino se quedaba en un hotel.

Ese día Alice cuidó a Andrew y yo fui al hospital. Mi mamá estaba pálida.

Papá no me hablaba; para él soy una desgracia. Le dije a mi mamá que mañana llevaría a Andrew. En eso entró la enfermera seguida del doctor y mi sangre abandonó mi cuerpo. Era él. Edward. ¿Por qué Dios. No me amas acaso?

Traté de salir del hospital, pero Edward me agarró del brazo y comenzó halarme y me metió en una oficina.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó.

-¡No es tu problema, Edward!

-¡Sí, sí es mi problema cuando te llevaste a mi hijo contigo!

-La última vez que te vi tenías a tus dos hijos contigo, Edward.

-Bella, Isaac y Elice, ellos...

-No me mientas. ¿Tu sobrina? Maldición, Edward. Dame un poco de crédito. No soy tan estúpida ahora. Ya lo fui una vez.

-¡Cállate, Bella, cállate!

-Que me calle, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso me diste tú a mí más que tardes de sexo? ¿Me diste algo más que una guarida para revolcarte conmigo? Mi familia no entiende, maldito desgraciado. Ninguna esposa quiere saber de la amante, Edward, y en eso me convertiste ¡en tu amante! ¡Tomáste todo de mí y me dejaste sin nada, vacia!- ya a esta altura ya lloraba Edward, que estaba sentado en la puerta.

-¡No fue así, Bella, escúchame!

-¡No quiero escuchar ahora!

-Mi hermano Anthony era mi gemelo. Tenía leucémia. Se casó con Tanya siendo apenas unos crios de 17 años. Él murió hace dos años y Elice e Isaac comenzaron a decirme papá. Dicen que es como si no hubiera muerto y se sienten menos tristes de que se haya ido y yo solo no pude negarme. Ellos vinieron a vivir conmigo.

-¡Y entonces te follabas a tu cuñada!- anuncié con cinismo.

-¡Dios, Bella, no! Cuando te conocí, ellos estaban recién viviendo conmigo. Tanya estaba en una depresión, los niños también. Mi mamá vino a casa y comenzaron a presionarme para que me hiciera cargo de ellos, de Tanya, Bella, pero ya te habías cruzado en mi camino. Intenté alejarte porque no era yo mismo. Estaba teniendo a dos niños que amo; sí, los amo, pero es shokeante que me confundan con su papá. Amé a mi hermano Bella, pero fui débil. No debí aceptar lo que mi madre quería. Ese día en el parque mi miedo era que malinterpretaras todo y así fue Bella. Tanya está un psquiatrico; ese era su día de salida. Ella no supera a Anthony y creé a veces que yo soy él. Sé que hice mal Bella, pero ¡tú eras mi paz, linda! Ahora veo mi error; ¡debí contarte! ¡Perdóname!

-¿Esperas que crea todo esto?

-¡Sí, Bella, amor!- se acercó a mí y me encerró en sus brazos-. Sí, por favor, créeme. ¡Te amo mi conejita, lo sabes!

-¡No sé, Edward!

-Lo sabrás, ¡lo sabras ahora!- me besó y me maldije por ser débil. Le respondí el beso con ganas-. ¡Te amo, te amo Bella! ¡A ti!

-Yo también te amo- ¡no podía nagarlo!

-¿Cómo es?

-¡Es como tú!- le dije y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Después de ese beso, Edward conoció a Andrew. Se llevaron de maravilla. Eran inseparables. No volví tan rápido con Edward, pero él tenía la ventaja de que lo amaba.

Han pasado dos años y hemos sido felices. Dejamos atrás todo.

Su cuñada se suicidó y la madre de Edward me odia y me culpa por eso, pero Edward se decidió por mí, por nuestro hijo.

A veces hay que sufrir, a veces los silencios dejan tristezas. La experiencia vivida me enseñó que el amor es una carga compartida, alegrías compartidas, silencios y dolores compartidos... porque el amor es así; sufrido, benigno. No se goza de la maldad, mas se regocija en la verdad y ¡ese amor tenemos Edward y yo! ¡Un amor que vence secertos y locuras!

**Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo este nuevo O.S. Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis muchos reviews.**

**One Shot escrito por: Yessifer Cullen Hale.**

**One Shot beteado por: Eli Music Love.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
